


working out the kinks

by Dresupi



Series: QuickTaser [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domme Darcy Lewis, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forniphilia, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2017, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Safewords, Scarves, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Skype Sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, idk i guess Pietro really likes creampie don't judge him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: My contributions for Kinktober 2017.These are all in the same universe, but not necessarily in any kind of order.I'll put tags at the top of each chapter, so you know which tags go with which chapters.





	1. Day 1: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking Kink, Praise Kink, Aftercare

“You sure about this?” Darcy asked again, her voice low and wavering as she watched him crawl into position.  

“Yes.  Are you?”  Pietro smirked back at her and arched his back, reaching his arms forward to stretch in a way that wasn’t entirely unfeline.  "If you are not comfortable,  _princeza_ , by all means, we can–“ 

"No, no.  I’m comfortable.  I’m hella comfortable,” she insisted, reaching over to swat the back of his thigh.  Nothing super hard, just a playful swat accompanied by a grin as she glanced up at him.  "Just tell me when you’re ready.“  

He blinked, his pupils already dilating as he pressed his hips back against her hand where it rested.  "I am ready when you are.”

She took a deep breath, raising her hand in the air.  She brought it down against the fleshy part of his ass, the resounding smack echoed in their bedroom.

Pietro grunted.  The sound was somehow smooth  _and_  guttural.  And it turned her on more than she was willing to admit at this juncture of their experiment.  

“Good?” she asked, rubbing her hand over the place she’d smacked.  

“So good…” he replied, letting his head drop down.  "More…  _please_.“  

The last word was so bare, it took her breath away.  There was nothing in it except what it was.  Bare, unadulterated pleading.  

_Please._

She raised her hand once more, striking in a different place this time.  She felt his muscles tense and release, heard his breathing get quicker and quicker.  

She made sure to vary the blows.  To soften a particularly hard one with several lighter ones.  To rub her hand over the spot every so often.  To allow her other hand to drift up to smooth over his back.  

"Yes good,” she murmured.  "You’re so good, Pietro…"  

He groaned, his head dropping even further to rest on the pillow in front of him.  

He moaned everytime her hand smacked against him. His hips rocked forward and back.  She knew from the sounds he was making that he really,  _really_  liked what she was doing.  

“Keep talking…” he pleaded.  " _Please_ …"

There was that word again.  

Darcy tried to ignore the burning ache between her legs as she brought hand down in a flurry of slaps against him.  "Oh, you’re so good for me, Pietro… so fucking  _good_ , baby.“  

The marks she left healed nearly instantaneously, but she could tell he was nearing his limit.  His thighs shook, his breath was ragged.  His moans were practically incoherent.

"Please…I need…” he gasped, looking up at her from where he was propped against pillows, his ass in the air as she rubbed her hand over it.  "I need to come.“  

Gently, she rolled him over, onto his side, and reached for his cock.  Hard and red, leaking copiously from the tip as his hands clenched and released in the sheets.  

She moved her hand up and down the shaft, leaning over to wrap her lips around the head.  She didn’t take him any further than that, simply using her mouth to catch the spurts of his release as he came with a shudder.  

She tasted him on her tongue, hot and salty as she swallowed him down.  

Darcy released him seconds later, licking her lips as she looked up at him.  "Was that…?”  

Exhaling, he practically melted into the mattress.  "That was perfect. I love you so much, Darcy…“ He reached out for her and she went.    

"Love you too…” she murmured as she crawled up to curl in beside him. She jumped a little as his fingers reached for her, sliding down into her panties and rolling her aching clit with practiced precision.  

He pressed his lips to her temple, murmuring in her ear as his fingers coaxed her along.  "Sorry it’s not more than this…" he whispered.  "I will take better care of you in the morning…"  

“You take care of me always…” she replied, gasping a little as he sped up.  "It was fun taking care of  _you_  for a change…"  


	2. Day 2:  Forniphilia (Human Furniture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forniphilia, Dom/Sub, Domme Darcy Lewis/Sub Pietro Maximoff, Orgasm Delay, Oral Sex, Aftercare

Darcy sat primly on the edge of the ‘bench’ she’d just placed in her living room.  

It wasn’t a very good bench, now that she was thinking about it.  Did benches usually quiver when someone sat on them?  Did they vibrate?  Yeah, this was kind of a shit piece of furniture, now that she thought about it.  

Pietro was a terrible piece of furniture.  But she kind of expected that.  His complete inability to remain still was a deciding factor here.  

And luckily, his ability to be a good bench  wasn’t why she was with him.  

Chuckling, she ran her hand up his back and into his hair.  "You are so  _bad_  at this, Pietro.“  

"I can do better…” he murmured, his back straightening up and the vibrating ceasing immediately.  

Darcy raised her eyebrows.  His inability to remain still notwithstanding, he had incredible will power.  

Will power that should be rewarded.  

She stood briefly before kneeling down beside him.  

“Can you keep still for me?” she asked, glancing up at his face that remained stoically still.  "Good.“  

Reaching down between his legs, she wrapped her fingers around his cock.  His cock that was painfully hard and dripping pre-cum onto her area rug.  

She used it to slick her hand, moving it up and down his swollen shaft, all the while watching his face.  

"Said keep still…” she reminded him, “not keep quiet.”  

A muted grunt issued from his lips and Darcy quickly went back to the task at hand.  

She could tell he was clenching his ass to keep from moving, and while that was great and all, she sort of wanted him to slip up.  

So, to insure that, she ducked her head down underneath him, letting her tongue run slickly over the head of his cock.  

Sure enough, he moaned, and bucked towards her face.  

“Be  _still_ ,” she commanded, her voice soft, but full of that authority he seemed to fucking  _love_.  

Straightening up again, she raised her free hand and brought it down against the fleshiest part of his ass, causing him to cry out, and his cock to pulse in her hand.  

The next time they did this, she’d bring her mirror out here, prop it up in front of him so they both could see what his face looked like.  

For the time being, she switched the hand pumping his cock and used the other to grasp at his hair, to pull his head back so she could see how wrecked he was.  

As it turned out, totally wrecked.  Completely wrecked.  

She let her hand slow on his cock and relished the way he groaned.  

She crawled across the rug to seat herself in the chair directly in front of him.  The one where he liked to recline and watch TV when he came home from training.  

Darcy reached forward, tilting his head up until it was on eye level with her lap.  

She spread her legs apart, reaching down between them to slide through the slickness that had gathered there.  Leaning forward, she pressed both fingers into his mouth, feeling the deep rumbling growl as he sucked them clean.  

“Be still and watch, and I’ll let you finish me…” she whispered.

“How?” he murmured, her fingers still in his mouth.  His voice was so low and gravelly, and while she knew she should probably punish him for speaking out of term, she wasn’t the biggest stickler for the rules, so she let it slide.

“Anyway you want…” she replied with a smirk. She removed her fingers, bringing them back up to tease at her opening.  She slid them inside, thrusting shallowly at the awkward angle.  

His eyes were fixed on what her hand was doing.

She let the fingers slide out, taking some of the slickness and using it to ease her way up to her clit.  She circled the tiny nub, letting the sensations drive her actions.  

Her toes curled into the carpet, so she brought them up into the chair with her, planting them on the edge of the cushion.  The action made Pietro’s breath hitch and so she went with it.  

She let her head fall back, gave herself over to the rhythm of her fingers.  She knew he wouldn’t move.  He wanted to touch her.  Wanted to pleasure her.  He wouldn’t move.  

“Are you being good?” she asked.  "You can answer me.“  

"Yes…” he rasped.  "I do not want to be.  But I am.“  

"I’m close…” she confessed, the sound akin to a whimper.  "Come here…"  

She reached for him, and he came, closing the scant distance between them and latching his mouth onto her.

She moaned when he flicked at her with his tongue, his own sounds were muffled against her, adding to the sensation.  

She came hard, with her legs draped over his shoulders and her hand buried in his hair.  

He started out intense, but brought her down slowly, until the aftershocks were rippling through her legs and she was tugging him up by his hair.  

His mouth was wet with her and he looked so beautiful.  "I need…  _please…_ “  

He was so fucking GOOD at that.  At pleading her, at gazing up at her with that look in his eyes, that look that made it seem like all he needed was her.  That  _she_  was everything.  

She wondered if he knew that she’d do anything he asked.  

"Switch with me…” she murmured.  

And he did, reclining back in the chair with his legs spread. She was on the floor in front of him.  Rising up on her knees before taking him in hand.  She slid her hand up and down the shaft before leaning forward to wrap her lips around him.  

He let out a string of curses, a mumbled litany, a mix of Sokovian and English and her name.  

She bobbed her head up and down, keeping a fast hold on him at the base.  It was only seconds before she felt the pulse at the back of her throat.  Salty and hot, she swallowed him down until he stopped her.  

His cheeks were flushed.  His mouth was open.  He was draped over the chair looking thoroughly debauched.  If Darcy had to call this evening anything, she’d call it a success.  

“You are definitely better at sitting in chairs than being one…” she quipped.  

He smirked haughtily.  "I can fuck in them pretty well too.“  

"Really?  That’s ambitious…” she said, letting his rapidly softening cock lay against his leg while she climbed up into the chair with him.  

“Give me ten minutes…” he mumbled, pulling her close against him.  "I’ll make you see the stars again,  _princeza_.“  

She cuddled up against him, fitting herself around him so he wouldn’t have to move.  "Take all the time you need.”  


	3. Day 3:  Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting, Rough Sex

He groaned, his pace stuttering as he got closer and closer to coming.  

Pietro let his head drop down onto Darcy’s shoulder, his lips brushing against her damp skin.  The more he moved, the closer he got, but he didn’t want to be finished yet.  

So he groaned some more, slowing his pace in an attempt to prolong this.  

Thrust after thrust into her body.  Hot. Wet. Tight.  He wanted more and he wanted to drag it out.  

“If I could fuck you forever, I would…” he murmured in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.  

She whimpered, squeezed around him.  Made him jerk.  Drop his head down to her shoulder to bite down hard as he came.  

Darcy followed him within seconds.  Her walls fluttering around his still pulsing cock and making him jerk some more.  It was too much, but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied.  

She fell back on the mattress, her arms out to the side, her hair in disarray.  A purple bite on her shoulder to mark that he’d been there.  

He brushed his fingertips over it. “Sorry…I left a mark.”  

“Good,” she murmured, her eyes closing as he pulled out of her.  "I love it when you leave marks…"  

He made up for it by covering her body in kisses.  Pressing his lips to every inch of her soft skin.  Ending up between her legs and making her squeal as he replaced lips with tongue and slowly brought her to a second climax like that.


	4. Day 4:  Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Orgasm Denial

“Goddamn, Pietro… please…” Darcy begged, her head thrown back, her hands sliding on the countertop as his hand worked between her legs.  

He had two fingers crooked inside her, his thumb was pressing against her clit.  Vibrating slightly.  And he was teasing the fuck out of her because he loved doing it.  

She was the one who’d dragged him into this empty laboratory.  She was the one who locked the doors and slid her panties down her legs.  She was the one who was drenching his hand within seconds of his beginning to play.  She was the one who said she knew him better than anyone.

So he didn’t know why she was surprised that he was denying her.

He loved it when she reduced him to a pile of quivering flesh, the raw edges of his voice wrapped around the words he could barely get out. Words like  _please._  And  _Darcy…_

He lived to please her.  In every way.

But this time, he wanted her screaming when he did.  

He slowed his pace, letting his fingers slide completely out of her before he pushed them back in.  Plus one.  

Her eyes widened and she started to shake.  "Please.  Please… Pietro.  Please let me come… please…"  

His thumb was pressing down over her clit, denying her release as his fingers pumped in and out of her.  "I love it when you beg me,  _princeza…_ “  


	5. Day 5: Sthenolagnia (Strength Kink)/Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size Difference/Body Worship/Strength Kink
> 
> (I wasn't inspired for any of the Day 5 prompts, so I borrowed a couple from other days)

Darcy let her hands slide up his chest.  Her fingers dipped into the valleys of muscle on his chest and she lost herself a little in the sight of him.  

He just…

“Pietro…” she whispered.  “You’re so…  _ beautiful _ …” 

Chuckling, he leaned closer, his lips teasing hers without really sealing a kiss.  “I thought that was  _ my _ line…”

“You’re just… so…”  She bit her lip, unsure if she could even say it.  Even now.  Even as she stood, looking up in wonder at all six glorious feet of his body.  Even as he towered over her.  At least a foot over her.  His chest and shoulders were so wide, his legs so muscular and strong… he could easily overtake her.  

_ Take her.   _

“You’re so  _ big _ …” she murmured, letting her fingernails scratch at his chest.  “You’re so much bigger than me…”  

If there was one thing Pietro wasn’t, it was slow on the uptake.  A devilish grin spread across his face as he slid his hands around her waist and lower.  “I could…  _ lift _ you on the front of me…”  

“And do what?” Darcy whispered.  

“Fuck you onto my cock…” His tongue came out to wet his lips.  “Fuck you so hard on my cock and you would not have to lift a finger… you are so small, I could do it for hours without getting tired.”

The thought of that made her toes curl against the carpet.  Made her knees weak.  

He squeezed her ass with both hands before he hoisted her on the front of him.  She rocked against his erection and he bit his lip before hoisting her higher, propping his hands under her ass and lifting with no visible strain.  

“I could… lift you up and eat your pussy while you balance on the ceiling…” he said, waggling his eyebrows.  “Look how high up you are…”  

“It doesn’t hurt your arms?” she asked. Baiting him, clearly.  But she was soaking wet under her yoga pants and she wanted him so, so bad.    

“You weigh barely anything.  I would  _ love _ to eat you like this… you could wrap your legs around my head…”  

“Pietro…” she whimpered.  

“Darcy…” was his nakedly  _ raspy  _ reply.  

He eased her down onto the bed, peeling off her yoga pants and grinning.  “Which do you want first?”  

“I don’t know… you pick…”  

He grinned.  Wolfish.  Licking his lips.  “I know  _ exactly _ which I want first.”  Pulling her up into his arms, he hoisted her high.  “Reach for the ceiling,  _ princeza… _ ”   


	6. Day 6:  Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, Praise Kink, Dom/Sub, Domme Darcy Lewis, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Teasing

“Okay, you alright?  You got all your wiggles out?”  Darcy teased, the tip of her tongue poking out as she straddled his chest.  

Pietro smirked up at her.  “All the wiggles are gone.”  He extended his arms and legs, shivering as she laid the silk scarf over his left wrist.  She pressed a soft kiss to his hand, her lips tickling his palm before she did the same to the other.  

“Don’t move…” she whispered, her tone no longer teasing, but more firm.  The tone that made him  _ want _ to obey… even if he didn’t  _ always _ follow through.

She did the same to his ankles and he could already feel his cock beginning to twitch, to come to life.  Fuck, he was so far gone for this and she was just getting started.  

Her hands smoothed up his thighs and over his hips.  The tip of her thumb brushed the head of his cock and he whimpered just a little.  

So she did it again, teasing him with light touches, just to test his endurance.  

By the time she wrapped her hand around the shaft, he was already leaking onto his stomach.  

“Don’t move…” she breathed, working her hand slowly up and down his cock. 

He wanted to do something.  Anything.  Buck into her hand.  Plant his feet on the mattress.  Pull her astride him again.  

He moaned and she smiled.  “You’re being so  _ good _ for me, Pietro…”  

_ Yes… yes… he WAS good.  He was being SO good for her… _

“Tell me again...” he murmured, gulping when she twisted her wrist a little on the upsweep.  

“You’re such a good boy...Pietro, you’re being  _ so good _ .”

His fingers grasped at the fitted sheet, his toes curled.  

And Darcy let go of him, lifting her leg and settling down across his hips.  She rocked hers gently, rubbing herself against him.  She felt hot.  Wet.  Perfect.  

Gripping him in her hand, she rose up, rubbing the head of his cock against her opening.  She eased down slowly.   _ So _ slowly.  _ Too _ slowly. 

His hands jerked, but ultimately remained in place.  Because he wanted so badly to be good for her.  

Her voice was a sultry whisper in the air. “Pietro, be  _ still _ …”   


	7. Day 7:  Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampie, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Come Eating, idk I guess Pietro really likes creampie don't judge him, also this is vanilla creampie, *winks*

Pietro’s hips stuttered, his balls tightened.  He was close.  He was going to cum.  Going to cum so fucking hard.  He swiped his tongue over her nipple once more before releasing it for good and looking up into her eyes.  

“Darcy…” he murmured.  “Darcy, I’m close…”  

She just hummed.  Hummed and gripped his ass with both hands.  

He came on a sharp cry, his mouth open, his breath stuttering as her walls clamped down around his cock.  

He was sliding in it, hips still moving as he came down.  

She hadn’t though.  It happened like that sometimes.  Sometimes he was way more worked up.  But he always,  _ always _ made it up to her.  

And this time would be no exception.

“Piet… you don’t have--”  

“Yes, I do,” he said with a grin.  “I  _ want _ to.”

“I just meant we could go in the shower…”  

“No, no…” he protested, lightly rocking his hips.  “I enjoy cleaning you up…”  

He pulled out slowly, gasping a little as wet skin hit the air.  He knelt down between her legs, his thumbs sliding up along either side, spreading her open to his view.  He rolled his thumb over her clit, swiping down to gather some of what he’d left inside her to ease the movement.  

“You are so beautiful…” he murmured, watching as it dripped out the more he rubbed her.

Her hips were jerking.  She was sensitive.  It wouldn’t take long.  

Which was a pity, this was one of his favorite things to do. Maybe he’d just keep going after she came, bring her to a second if she wasn’t too sensitive.

Licking his lips, he bent forward, letting his tongue taste the two of them together, salty and tangy.  

He hummed and moved up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it.  

“Pietro…” she moaned, her hand appearing in his hair.  

His shoulders relaxed and he found  _ just _ the right rhythm.    


	8. Day 8:  Deep Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep Throating, Blow Jobs

Pietro’s hand came to rest on the back of her head and Darcy wished she could see his face, because the sounds he was making were hot as hell, and she figured his face probably matched.

She felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of her throat and she tried to relax, swallowing around him.  

He quivered, his fingers tangling in her hair in an apparent attempt  _ not _ to apply pressure.  

Which she’d told him he  _ could _ , if he wanted. This was all for him.  He could fuck her face if he wanted and he wasn’t.  

She pulled back, letting her tongue slide along the bottom of his length.  She took a big gulp of air and looked up at him, licking her lips.  “Everything okay?”  

“I do not want to hurt you…”  

“You won’t…” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the head, her hand slowly stroking up the shaft.  “Remember how we practiced before?  How far I showed you to go? And I’ll pinch your leg if it’s too much?”  

“Yes…” he hissed, his hand still in her hair as she let her tongue flick over him.  

“Don’t you want--”  

“Of course I  _ want _ …” he reassured her.  “You know how I feel about your mouth,  _ princeza _ …”  

“Wanna try it once?  Just one?  I’ll tell you how I am after?”  

He nodded, his eyes falling closed as he tightened his hand in her hair. She licked her lips once more, parting them and sliding around the tip, allowing her throat to relax in preparation.  

He grunted and thrust once into her mouth and back out again.  “Fuck…” he murmured, eyes on hers.  “You are alright?”  

She nodded, parting her lips once more.  He pressed into her mouth, slowly at first as his fingers tightened once more in her hair, applying a slight pressure to the back of her head until he was bobbing her steadily over his cock, her wet mouth sliding in the saliva.     

She couldn’t breathe when he was all the way in, so quick thrusts like this were easier than when he sat back there.  She could time her breathing to his rhythm and really enjoy his reactions.  

And his reactions were  _ the best _ .  

“You feel so…  _ fuck _ … so good… Darcy…” he murmured, his eyes trained on her.  

She let her fingers run up the outsides of his thighs, up and around to grasp at his ass.  

He hissed as she sank her nails in, his head finally falling back.  “I’m close…” he whispered.  “Fuck, I’m close.”  

She hummed encouragingly, gripping him harder so he wouldn’t try to pull out.  She wanted him.  Wanted all of him.  


	9. Day 9:  Lingerie/Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frottage, Lace Panties, Panty Kink

Pietro pressed his lips sloppily to the column of her throat.  Her nipples brushed against him as Darcy rocked herself atop his hips.  

His hands were planted on her waist, helpless against the unrelenting undulation of her hips.  The lace on her panties was rubbing him just  _ so _ and if she would only just speed up a little, he’d probably be making a mess all over his stomach in no time.  

She’d been at this for nearly a half an hour now, he wouldn’t be surprised if it made a mess elsewhere.  His chest.   _ Her _ chest.  He moaned at the thought of painting her breasts with his cum because she’d worked him up so so much.   

He let his teeth scrape against her throat and reached up to pinch her nipples.  He pinched and tugged, felt the shudder go through her body as her hips stiffened.  She fought the urge to speed up.  

He could feel her slickness seeping out, sliding against his cock and making him whimper.  Making him whisper needy things meant only for her ears.  

While this had started out as a way to tease  _ him, _ it was leaving both of them in such a state that he wondered, no  _ hoped _ , it would become a regular part of their lovemaking.  

“Talk to me…” she whispered.  “Please, Pietro…”  

He tilted his head, positioning his lips against her ear.  “I am so close to cumming,  _ princeza _ …I can feel you...your  _ heat,  _ and your…” he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.  “ _ Juices… _ ”

He pinched her nipples again, thrilling when she moaned.  “Harder,” she pleaded.  “Fuck, yes, Pietro…”  

Her eyes were so dark, her pupils blown so wide.  Her cheeks were flushed as he pinched and tugged, rolling the sensitive peaks between his fingers until he felt her begin to flutter against him.  “Are you cumming?”  

She nodded, rocking a bit faster now.  

He could feel his pleasure mounting, and he came on a strangled cry, the hot jets of his release coating his stomach and even catching the underside of Darcy’s breasts.  


	10. Day 10:  Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butt Plugs, Vibrators, Sex Toys, Skype Sex

Pietro exhaled and pressed the toy into himself.  It slid into place easily, sitting right against his prostate and making him gasp.  

“Is it in?” Darcy’s voice was raspy on the other end of the skype chat. 

He nodded.  “It’s in…”  

“How does it feel?” she asked, grinning slightly as her hand slipped down into her panties.  He watched her fingers move and reached down to wrap his own around his cock.  “Can I watch you?” he murmured, “I want to see you, I miss you…”

She’d been in L.A for three of the longest days of his life, and if he didn’t get to see the pink lips of her pussy soon, he didn’t know what he would do.  

“You can watch, if you return the favor…” she said, taking her bottom lip in her teeth as she shifted slightly, pushing her panties down around her ankles.  

“I always do.”

She spread her legs apart and Pietro had to restrain himself from running across the country just to lie between them.

“Does your toy vibrate?” she asked coyly, reaching down to part her lips.  

“You know it does…” he replied, entranced with the view of her.  The way her fingertips slid around in her slickness, the way she teased her clit.  

“Turn it on and let me watch you.”  

He reached down between his legs, feeling for the button on the plug that started the vibration.  After he pressed it, he cried out, his hand moving steadily up and down his cock.  

He’d never used a plug like this one before.  One that vibrated right against his prostate.  

He’d slicked himself up with lube beforehand, so his hand just slid up and down his cock.  He quivered with the intensity, watching as Darcy’s fingers began circling her clit.   

“Don’t hold back…” she murmured, “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”  

“So have I…” he confessed.  

He  _ didn’t _ hold back, he worked himself roughly, the way he wanted it.  He listened to her breathy sighs and watched her fingers slide around until he was pulsing with pleasure, cumming hard all over his thighs as he scrambled to turn off the plug vibrator.  

She was following him over the edge, her feet planted on the bed as she bucked up against her hand.  Sighing heavily as she came down.

“Fuck me… I miss you, Piet…”  

“Miss you too, Darcy.”  


	11. Day 11: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming, Analingus

His lips brushed against the small of her back.  Hands grasped at her ass, lifting and separating her buttocks.  

Her wet hair dripped down her back and the chill in the room made her nipples stiffen.  Yes, doing this fresh from the shower was doing wonders for her stage fright.  As in, it was barely even present any longer.  She might even venture to say she was excited.   _ Aroused _ at the thought of what he was going to do.

“Let me know before you… you know…” she murmured, her hands gripping the sheet on the bed.

“I will…” he promised, his thumbs pressing her apart.  “You’re sure?”  

She nodded.  “Yes.”  

“Thank you…” he murmured, his voice so deep it made her toes curl.  He leaned over to one side, pressing his lips to the swell of her ass.  He sucked softly, leaving a trail of kisses where her thigh began.  He followed the curve, pausing only to whisper quietly.  “Are you ready?”  

“Yes…” she hissed, spreading her knees apart as he ducked down.  

She could feel his breath  _ there _ .  There, making her shiver before she felt his tongue begin to probe.  

She gasped and he pressed more firmly, becoming more bold as the tip of his tongue circled the tight puckered hole.  

“Pietro…” she whimpered, feeling his tongue go slack, smoothly licking around.  

She heard him grunt.  “Is this okay?”  

“Yes,” she said emphatically.  “Yes, it’s more than okay.”  

He moaned and pushed her cheeks further apart, letting his lips form suction down a little further.  Right beneath where he’d been before.  

She was enjoying it, but it felt like Pietro was enjoying it even more than her.  

And she was all for Pietro enjoying things.  Even if that  _ thing  _ was eating her ass.  


	12. Day 12:  Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjobs, Orgasm Delay,

His erection was tenting his shorts, his left hand gripping the arm of the couch, his eyes glued to the T.V, but not really seeing what was happening on the screen.  

“Darcy…” Pietro whined, his thigh bouncing as her hand squeezed his cock through the thin fabric.  “Darcy, please…”  

“This episode’s almost over…” she murmured, all the while reaching for his waistband.  

Her fingers dragged over the smooth, hot skin, wrapping around the swollen shaft and tugging it up and out with a flick of her wrist.  

He watched her hand move slowly up and down.  His eyes squeezed shut, trying to delay the inevitable.  He wasn’t going to make it.  

He wasn’t going to make it.  

His eyes flew open at the sound of the ending credits, head turning just in time to see hers as she closed in to kiss him, her hand speeding up.  

Pietro grunted.  His hips jerked.  He came in hot white jets up and onto his stomach and thighs.

He watched as she licked her hand clean, sucking loudly on her fingertips.  He kissed her once more, nuzzling his nose against hers.  “I’m going to go clean up, and then it’s your turn,  _ princeza… _ ”  

She licked her lips.  “What show are we watching next?”  

He smirked.  “I dunno, something with longer episodes.  I want to see if you last.”

“It’s  _ your _ hand, Wonder Boy. If you think you can handle forty-five minutes of that, be my guest.”  

“My hand is  _ more _ than ready,” he countered, wiggling two fingers in a  _ very _ suggestive way.  


	13. Day 13:  Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breast Fucking, Body Worship

She swallowed, a gasp catching in her throat as Pietro gently rubbed the massage oil over her breasts.  He let his thumbs drag over her stiff nipples, rolling them slightly before hefting each breast in his hands.  

“Talk to me, Piet…” she whispered.  

“I  _ love _ playing with your tits, Darcy…” he murmured.  

“How much?” She arched her back, pressing them into his willing hands.  

He groaned as he smoothed his hands over them again.  They were glistening with oil by now.  This had started out as a sensual massage and had escalated to the point where Pietro was flat out  _ worshipping _ her breasts.

Darcy couldn’t say she minded, her nipples were unusually sensitive and he took full advantage of that fact.    

“ _ So _ much…” 

“Do you wanna fuck them?” she asked, the blunt question making his cheeks flush pink. 

He shifted in his seat and she reached down to stroke his cock, which was rapidly hardening.  He nodded.  “ _ Yes _ .  Yes, I want to…”  

She pulled his hands from her breasts, crawling backwards until she reached the edge of the bed.  He was there in an instant, planting his feet on the ground as she knelt between them.  

“I love you…”  he murmured reverently, reaching for her breasts and lifting them gently. 

She scooted closer, holding onto his knees as he slid his cock into her cleavage.  The head of it was visible when he pushed all the way. He held it there, likely admiring the view, so she leaned down to suck a kiss to the tip of his cock, delighting in the shiver that ensued.  “Love you too…”

He held her breasts, squeezing them together to make a tight space for him to move in.  

He swiped his thumbs over her nipples, making her eyes flutter closed as his hips bucked slowly, moving him in and out of the channel he’d created.  

He swore under his breath, his eyes trained down as he watched his cock fuck up between her breasts. 

She’d done this before, not with Pietro, but with past lovers.  And while it had been fun, she didn’t think any of them had enjoyed it like Pietro was enjoying it.  

Licking her lips she rose up a little more, placing her hands on top of his and pressing them even closer together.  

“Fuck…” he groaned, his mouth falling open as he watched his cock slide between her breasts.  

Darcy smiled, because Pietro was apparently a  _ very _ kinky guy.  And finding a new one of his kinks was like Christmas.   


	14. Day 14:  Role Reversal (Dom Pietro/Sub Darcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role Reversal, Bondage, Safe Words, Nipple Play
> 
> This will be directly continued in the next chapter: Overstimulation

Darcy pulled against the restraints, the ankle and wrist cuffs were soft and comfortable, but they certainly were keeping her spread-eagled on the bed. 

Pietro grinned.  He’d opted to keep the blindfold in its drawer, to let her see him and see what he was doing to her.  

His thumb flicked over her nipple before rolling it slightly.  He pinched slightly, pulling it up and releasing.  

Darcy moaned, her head falling back on the mattress as he repeated the action.  The flick and the roll gave her pleasure, while the pinch and pull gave her pain.  But it all melded together and made her writhe beneath his touch.  

“Is that good?” he asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.  “Do I make you feel good?”  

She smiled, his desire to be praised transcended even the strict rules of their scene.  “So good, Pietro… you make me feel  _ so _ good.”  

His eyes closed for a moment, his hips pressing against her thigh.  His hard cock slid along her skin, leaving a slippery trail in its wake.  

“So good,” she repeated, teasing him a little.  

He opened his eyes, reaching up to press two fingers against her lips.  “Shhh,” he murmured.  “Not unless I ask you a question.”  

Her eyebrows raised.  So he  _ did _ remember the rules.  

He winked once and swiftly slipped both fingers into her mouth.  “Suck.”  

There was such authority in his voice that she did. She sucked.  His eyes darkened and when he slipped his fingers from between her lips, they were dripping with saliva.  

He brought the fingers back down to her breasts, sliding them over each nipple and leaving it wet and glistening in the low light.  He blew over both of them, the cold air shocking her and leaving both peaks stiff and tight.  

He flicked one, the pain/pleasure shooting directly down to the apex of her thighs.  Pooling there like liquid heat.  

He shifted on the mattress, settling between her thighs.  He kept one hand where it was, teasing her nipples.  The other dropped down to stroke languidly through her folds.  

Pietro hummed. “You’re so wet for me…”

She was.  She could feel how slippery wet she was beneath his fingers.  He slowly circled her clit, making her toes curl and her legs shake.  

His other hand ruthlessly teased her breasts, flicking and pinching and tugging on her nipples until she was pretty sure she could just come from that alone.  

But his fingers slowly circling her clit made it a certainty.  She was going to come.  And hard.  

“I’m close…” she whimpered.  

“Shhh...I didn’t ask,” he replied.  “Come if you need to,  _ princeza _ .”  

She did.  It was earth shattering.  Her legs shook, her vision went white.  She could feel it in her spine as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.  

When she came down, he was licking his fingers clean, his eyes darker than she’d ever seen them as he watched her writhe on the bed.  “Was that good?”  he asked pointedly, a smile playing on his lips.  

“Yes,” she gasped.  “Fuck… Pietro, we need to do that again.”  

He raised his eyebrows.  “We are not finished.  That was just the beginning.”  He dropped down from her line of vision, his breath hot against her inner thigh.  

She jumped when his tongue licked along the line of her slit.  “Are you comfortable like this?”  

“Yes…” she exhaled, her head falling back onto the mattress. 

“And do you remember your safe words?”  

Standard traffic light colors.  “Yes.”  

“Where are you now?”  

“Green.”  

“You will tell me if that changes.  Otherwise, don’t talk.”  

She nodded.  “Yes.”  

“Yes what?” he nipped at her inner thigh, sending a jolt of arousal to her already sensitive parts.  

Oh, he was  _ so good _ at this.  “Yes  _ sir _ …”  


	15. Day 15:  Overstimulation  (continued from Chapter 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation, Oral Sex, Bondage, Dom!Pietro, Sub!Darcy, Role Reversal, Safe Words

His tongue flicked steadily over her clit, the aftershocks of her orgasm were making her legs twitch with every swipe.  

Pietro hummed against her, his tongue dipping down to delve into her opening.  He remained there, his thumbs rubbing along either side of her clit as he tongue fucked her pussy.  

Darcy was whimpering, feeling the stirrings of her second orgasm already tugging at her.  The nerves were singing still, sensitive from the first one.  

Without warning, he moved back up, flicking his tongue back and forth over the delicate nub until she was tumbling over the edge once more.  

It was quick and hot. The ripples were intense, making her toes curl as she grunted out her release against his face.  

He peered up at her, licking his lips before reaching down for one of the ankle cuffs that held her legs spread.  He undid the velcro, grasping her ankle and pulling it up, resting her calf on his shoulder as he moved closer.  

She could feel his dick, hard and slippery as he rubbed it through her folds.  He reached her clit, letting the head slide over the hypersensitive area and watching her face for discomfort.  “Color?”  he asked, moving his hips slowly.  

“Green…” she sighed, feeling her muscles clench beyond her control.  “Still green…”  

“Good,” he murmured, rubbing his cock over her a few more times before he positioned himself at her entrance.  “You feel so  _ good _ , princeza…”  

He held her leg firmly against him, pressing his hips forward and sliding into her.  

He was pressing right against her g-spot, making her see stars within the first few thrusts.  

He set a brutal pace, the sound of their skin slapping together was the loudest thing in the room.  

Her other foot tugged at the cuff and with every press of his hips, she moaned.  

Pietro chuckled, his eyelids hooded as he gazed down at her.  “You’re being awfully loud, Darcy…”  

“I can’t help it...” 

He reached up, pressing his fingers into her mouth once more.  “Suck…”  

Whimpering, she did, coating them liberally with her spit.  He slid them out, pressing them against her clit and catching her gaze again.  “Color?”  

“Green…” she murmured, letting her eyes close as his fingers began to move.   


	16. Day 16:  Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapdance, Frottage, Grinding

Pietro felt a moan rise from his throat as Darcy settled across his lap.  Her hips gyrated to the beat of the song she’d chosen.  

He had been hard before she’d even touched him.  Watching her move like that…his eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed against his groin.  

Her lips brushed lightly over his throat.  Her tongue tracing his Adam’s apple as he gulped.  

He could feel the heat between her legs, it seeped through the panties she was wearing.  Through his track pants and underwear as she rubbed herself over the bulge in his lap.  

Humming, she leaned forward more, nibbling on his earlobe.  “You feel so good, Pietro…”  

“So do you…” he murmured in reply, his thumbs catching on the lacy trim at her hips.  

“ _ So _ good,” she repeated, sliding her hand down the front of his pants to adjust the placement of his erection.  

His breath caught in his throat at the feel of her fingers sliding over his hot flesh.  

“I could come like this…” she whispered.  “Just like this…” She tugged his hand over, sliding his fingers over the wet spot on her underwear. 

His groan was soft, but it still made her smile. 


	17. Day 17:  Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal, Prostate Stimulation, Dildos

“You’re ready?” she asked, meaning inherent as she reached for the lube on the side table.  

He nodded, grunting when she uncapped the bottle, squeezing some out onto her fingers.  

She wrapped one hand around his cock, as the other drifted lower.  He felt one of her slick fingers press gently against him, the tight ring of muscle giving a little as she massaged around it.  

Pietro’s mouth fell open, panting as she slowly worked him open enough for two. She scissored her fingers and he closed his eyes, jolting a little with every tiny brush her fingers gave his prostate.  

Soon, he felt her add a third, working him up for the thing she had strapped around her hips.  

It was purple and smooth.  He’d helped pick it out.  It made his heart beat faster.  It made his cock hard just looking at it.  Thinking about Darcy fucking him with it.  

He was vibrating with sensation by the time she removed her fingers, reaching for the lube once more as she squirted it on the dildo.  

She rubbed her hand up and down the purple silicone, looking very much like she was jacking herself off, and that thought made him writhe a little more on the bed.  

He was on his back, with plenty of pillows, knees bent, legs spread.  His cock was rock hard and leaking drops of precum onto his belly.  

“You’re ready?” she asked again, holding the dildo like she was offering it.  

Knowing full well she’d stop if he asked, he nodded his head.  “Please…” he murmured, spreading his legs a little more.

The blunt pressure of the dildo was enough to have him moaning.  The feel of it sliding up into him had him shaking with it.  

Darcy thrust shallowly into him, not far enough to do anything more than tease.  “Do you want more?” she asked, her hands gently pressing on his knees.  

He nodded.  “Yes.  More.  Please…”  

Her eyes fluttered closed at the last word, opening once more to watch his face for any sign of discomfort as she slowly worked the dildo further in.  

He jolted when it brushed his prostate, his cock jumping on his belly.  His toes curled when he urged her forward.  To continue. 

The blunt pressure felt amazing.  And he was a quivering mess of sensation by the time her hips met his.  

She tugged his hand up to wrap around his cock as she gripped his knees to pull back.  “Tell me when I need more lube…”  

He didn’t have the words to tell her it wouldn’t last that long.  That he was inches from coming already.  

She’d see in a minute or so.  


	18. Day 18:  Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus

Pietro wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place, forcing her to rock against his mouth if she wanted more stimulation.  

She was whimpering, bracing her hands on the wall behind him.  He planted his feet on the bed and tilted his head up so he could reach her clit.  He rolled the tiny nub back and forth with his tongue, feeling her thighs clench up around his head.  

She was so wet, smearing herself all over his face and it felt like heaven because her scent was everywhere.  

He traced her folds, up and then down again to dip into her opening before moving back up to her clit.  It made her moan.  Especially when he started tracing letters around it. 

His name.  P-I-E-T-R-O.  She really liked the ‘O’, so he kept tracing it, circling her clit until she cried it out. 

His name.  And ‘Ohhhh,’ too, now that he was noticing..   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe show me some love? <3 <3 <3


End file.
